Just Collecting Water
This is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Seychelles. Challenges *'Reward Challenge:' Rope-a-Dope The castaways will be attached to a rope that is tangled around several obstacles that they will have to jump and climb through in order to untangle it and make their way to the finish. Reward: The contestant can pick two contestants to accompany them to a Survivor steakhouse with their loved ones. Winners: Hayden (Kaycee, Nolan) Immunity Challenge: Sea Crates Contestants will swim out into the ocean to retrieve one of four crates with a different color on each face of a crate. Between the beach and crates would be a "battle zone" marked off by four flags. Within this zone, an opposing tribe member would try to prevent the two castaways from crossing the zone and reaching the crate. Once the castaway crossed the zone, they would bring a crate back to the beach, and they would go out to retrieve another crate. Once all four crates were retrieved, the crates would need to be stacked so that one color didn't show more than once on each column. The castaway to complete the puzzle would win. Winner: Mona Marshall Story Day 32 Hayden, Kaycee, Kyle, Mona, Nolan, Rhys, and Wyatt walk out. "You've been out here 32 days and you've suffered many hardships along the way. You should always know that your loved ones will always be there for you," Jeff states. The contestants pretty much knew at this point that it is time for the Loved Ones Challenge, so they all got excited. "It's time for some love," Jeff states, "Rhys, you're the first to get some love. Here's your dad." Rhys's dad, Jeffrey runs out. "Dad!" Rhys shouts as he hugs his father. "I'm proud of what you're doing out here, and we will always love you," Jeffrey replies as he hugs his son back." "Mona, it's your turn. Here's your sister," Jeff states. Mona's sister, Tara runs out. "Oh my god, sis!" Mona shouts as she hugs her sister. "I'm just glad that you're out here trying to make your dream of becoming an astronaut a reality," Tara replies as she hugs her sister back. "Wyatt, it's your turn. Here's your girlfriend," Jeff states. Wyatt's girlfriend Kylie runs up to her. "I've missed you so much out here," Wyatt states as he hugs his girlfriend. "It's hard back at home without you around. I just knew that you would last this long," Kylie replies. "Kaycee, it's your turn to have some love. Here's your stepmom," Jeff states. Kaycee's stepmom, Alyssa, runs up to her and hugs her. "Look at my baby girl, you've made it to Day 32 on Survivor!" Alyssa shouts as she hugs her daughter. "I know. I'm just excited to be here and to see you," Kaycee replies. "Kyle, you're next. Here's your brother," Jeff states. Kyle's brother, Nick, runs out and hugs Kyle. "I'm so excited to see you!" Nick shouts. "I am too, little brother," Kyle replies. "Nolan, it's time for you to have some love. Here's your sister," Jeff states. Nolan's sister, Mona, runs out. "It's so great to see you," Nolan states as he hugs his sister. "You too," Mona replies. "How's Mikey doing?" Nolan asks. "He's doing great," Mona answers. "Hayden, you're the last one to get love, but it's simply earned. Here's your father," Jeff states. Hayden's dad, Jack, runs out and hugs him. "I'm so proud of you for all you've done in this game," Jack states. "I am too," Hayden replies. Hayden then wins the Loved Ones challenge and he chooses to take Kaycee and Nolan with him. Day 33 Mona wins immunity. Nolan gathers his alliance. "We can make a big move tonight," Nolan states, "They're probably wanting to target me. I have my Vote Transfer. I can use it to transfer my votes onto Kyle, getting rid of him." "What should we do?" Kaycee asks. "You should vote for Wyatt," Nolan answers, "We don't want to humiliate him and send Kyle home 7-0. That would lower the chances that he would vote for one of us." "That sounds good," Hayden replies. Hayden walks towards the beach. He sees the Brains and Rhys formulating plans. "What's Hayden doing?" Mona asks. "He's just sitting there," Kyle answers, "Like he's contemplating his future in this game." "Why would he do that? He's the leader of an alliance," Rhys asks. Kyle walks up to Hayden. "What's wrong?" Kyle asks. "It's Nolan," Hayden answers, "I am questioning whether or not I should stick with him going forward. He's the biggest threat left in the game." Kyle and Hayden walk back to the shelter, where Wyatt, Mona, and Rhys wait for them. "What's going on Hayden?" Wyatt asks. "It's Nolan. He wants to use his Vote Transfer make himself look like a bigger threat," Hayden answers. At Tribal Council, Hayden turns on his alliance and votes against Nolan. Nolan uses his Vote Transfer, transferring all his votes onto Kyle. Kyle is then eliminated from the game as a result. Tribal Council Final Words *You may use template: quotefanfic or template: quotedarkfanfic for your confessionals. Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * What's gonna happen at the next episode? Author's Notes *Kyle's elimination marks the first time since Linus's elimination on Day 14 where a Brain is voted out of the game.